A Beautiful BloodThirst
by Twilight Omega
Summary: Whilest Walking Backstage,TNA's Beautiful,Bootylicious Knockout,Velvet Sky,Bumps Into The Newest,And Most Mysterious,TNA Superstar Omega-Velvet Then Makes The Biggest,And Last,Mistake Of Her Life-Talking To Him. Enjoy !)


**A Beautiful Bloodthirst-A TNA Fanfiction By Twilight Omega**

**Rating:Mature (Contains Some Scenes People May Find Disturbing)**

**Pairing:Velvet Sky & OC (Omega)**

**Disclaimer:No I Dont Own Velvet Sky Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction (The Only Things I Do Own Are My Oc Omega & The Plot),None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either**

**Plot:Whilest Walking Backstage,TNA's Beautiful,Bootylicious Knockout,Velvet Sky,Bumps Into The Newest,And Most Mysterious,TNA Superstar Omega-Velvet Then Makes The Biggest,And Last,Mistake Of Her Life-Talking To Him.**

**'damn those fans are loud as hell out there,well,at least they're all loyal fans'**

**velvet sky,the tna knockouts champion,thought to herself as she walked backstage after finishing off a fourth and final match for a full month's worth of tna impact tapings-tna was on the road again,and velvet had taped four matches for the tapings,and all she wanted to do right now was get back to her locker room and relax,get changed then go home.**

**'ugh,four matches in one day,at least i'll have a month off now,maybe i can do some more t shirt designs for rated v,or maybe i c-'**

**velvet was thinking to herself,as she bumped into someone in the hallways-she wasnt looking where she was going,and when she got up,she immediatly said.**

**"oh my god im so sorry,i wasnt looking where i was going at all"**

**the face that greeted her was a youthful man,a man who had a smile on his face,he didnt seem that angry that velvet had bumped into him,rather he seemed happy,as he said.**

**"it's ok,you were most probobly thinking about something else,i saw your matches you did for the tapings,watched from the crowd,you were amazing out there today,but then again,your allways amazing in the ring,so that's allways going to be a given"**

**"awwww,thank you,that's so nice of you to say that-i hope you dont mind me asking,but your not some crazy stalker fan who crept past security just to come find me,are you ?"**

**"haha no,no,i guess i look slightly like one dont i the way i dress,but no,im infact the newest superstar on the tna roster,was signed earlier today by dixie carter and hulk hogan"**

**"oh wow,im so sorry again,i cant belive i thought you were a stalker when your our new superstar,oh my gosh and i heard so much about a new signee today as well,im so stupid"**

**velvet sighed,she thought to herself that this new guy must think she was a horrible person thinking he was a stalker when he was the new star on the roster,she knew exactly how he'd feel,beacuse back when she new on the roster people had treated her the exact same way,and it wasnt nice at all.**

**"hey dont be upset,im not angry at all,i dont mind,really i dont,matter of fact i am a fan of yours,you were my inspiration to get into professional wrestling,my name's omega by the way,it's really good to finally be able to meet the most beautiful woman alive"**

**omega held velvet's hand and kissed it,and velvet blushed immediatly hearing all the nice things he said to her,and from him kissing her hand-he was such a nice guy,she thought the least she could do was befriend him after he had been so nice to her,and she had been mean to him.**

**"oh,wow,i was your inspiration to get into wrestling,really ? wow,nobody's ever told me that before,that's so nice,i didnt think i could inspire people at all"**

**"well you did me miss velvet,and may i say,your in ring work is second to none,your not only just an inspiration to myself though,you are to thousands of young girls around the world who aspire to be just like you when they grow up,my younger sister amelia being one of them,she absolutely adores you"**

**velvet blushed yet again,omega was being so nice to her,nobody had been this kind to her in such a long time,he was saying such nice things to her,that velvet didnt really have a clue what to say back,maybe she could give him her phone number,or invite him back to hers for dinner maybe,or do both ?**

**"wow,does she really ?"**

**"indeed she does,every chance she gets she watches your matches,listens to your song on repeat on her phone and has tons of posters,pictures and your banner on her wall-she idolises you,just like i do"**

**"awwwww,wow,ummmm,i dont know how to go about saying this,but,would you like my number ? your such a nice guy,and i know we've only just met and all and i dont want to go all carly rae jepsen on you,but,i'd like to keep in contact with you-and maybe ask you out,if your not doing anything tonight ?"**

**velvet hoped he'd say yes,she didnt know why but she had the feeling she'd fallen for this new superstar,for omega,she barely knew him,but with everything he had told her,velvet's heart was racing,and she felt like she may be falling in love-could that be possible ?**

**"sure,i'd like that,i'd love to keep in contact with you as well,and im not really doing anything tonight,so sure,i'd love to go out with you"**

**"awesome ! errr,i mean,umm"**

**"heh heh,it's ok,i kinda gathered from the fact your kinda nervous talking to me you like me,it's ok,i like you as well"**

**"really ? you dont think it's weird or crazy that i barely know you and i want to ask you out and give you my number ?"**

**"not at all,i think big macs not being as big as they're advertised is weird and crazy"**

**both velvet and omega laughed,velvet also smiled that omega didnt think she was creepy asking him out,as she put her number in his phone,and he put his in hers-velvet then wondered whether or not she should get changed into her street clothes,as it'd take up precious time they could be using to get to know one another.**

**"hey,i was thinking,you think i should get changed or we should just go ? i thought it might take up time and you'd probobly get bored waiting for me to get changed"**

**"i honestly dont mind at all velvet,whatever you feel comfortable doing is fine by me,if you want to get changed go ahead,i'll wait outside your locker room for you,if you dont want to we can just go get your clothes then when we get back to yours,which is im assuming where we're going,you can get changed there"**

**velvet nodded,that was where she was planning to take omega-how'd he know ? he probobly just guessed,either way,he was so nice to her,and said he didnt mind whatever she chose to do,so she thought she'd change very quickly,that way when they got back to hers,they could both relax.**

**"i think i'll get changed,you dont mind do you ?"**

**"i dont mind at all velvet,like i said,whatever makes you happy is fine by me"**

**omega smiled at velvet,making her blush again,as the two walked a bit further down the hallways together,eventually arriving at velvet's locker room-velvet used her key to open the door,then said to omega.**

**"hey,if you want to you can wait inside,you dont have to stay out here,you can sit on the sofa whilest i change behind the changing curtain thing"**

**"if your ok with that then i dont mind that at all"**

**"hehe,of course im ok with it"**

**velvet smiled,as did omega as they walked into her locker room,velvet closed the door as omega sat on her sofa,she grabbed her gear bag and said to him.**

**"i wont be too long,i promise !"**

**"it's ok,im a patient person"**

**velvet's smile grew as she ran behind the changing curtain and slowly got out of her wrestling gear,meanwhile omega was sitting on her couch,everything was going according to plan for him-velvet didnt know exactly who he was,or what he was for that matter,and she didnt know either that inviting him back to her place would be the last mistake she would ever make.**

**"im nearly done ! i've just gotta get my top on and shoes and i'll be ready !"**

**"take your time velvet,you dont have to rush"**

**'beacuse soon,when you discover what i really am,you'll never be able to turn back'**

**omega thought to himself as he saw velvet step out from behind the curtain,wearing her rated v t shirt and some nice jean shorts,they both smiled at one another,omega saying to velvet.**

**"you look absolutely stunning velvet if i may say so"**

**"hehe,you may,and thank you so much"**

**"your very welcome"**

**velvet blushed again,and then smiled as she and omega walked out of her locker room,omega carrying velvet's gear bag for her as she locked the door,then still carrying it as the two walked down the hallways to the car park-as they walked,on lookers,mainly staff and other passers by,shot quick looks their way,velvet getting slightly anxious wondering what they're thinking.**

**"why is everyone looking at us ? all we're doing is walking"**

**"ha,they're most probobly just jealous that the new guy is walking around with one of the most loved women on the entire planet"**

**"awwwwww,you really know how to make a girl blush dont you"**

**"hehe,sorry,it's a gift and a curse i guess"**

**they both giggled as they finally arrived at the car park,velvet seeing her car,a pink lambourghini galladro,smiling as she and omega walked over to it,omega admiring the car,allways having liked lambourghinis.**

**"this is an amazing car velvet,how were you able to get a lambourghini ?"**

**"my friend bought it for me as a surprise birthday gift,i was so thrilled and so happy,it was so nice of her !"**

**"indeed,she must be a very rich friend to be able to buy one of these as a gift for someone"**

**"hehe,she owns a lambourghini dealership,so she got it cheaply"**

**"ahhh i see"**

**velvet smiled even more as they got into her car,she really liked omega,and she hadnt known him that long,but he was the nicest guy,and she really wanted to get to know him better and be his friend,she knew he'd be someone she'd want to keep in her life-the two put on their seat belts,then velvet hit the gas and started driving,omega smiling,loving the speed of the car,thinking to himself he couldnt wait untill it belong to him-of course,he'd get the color changed.**

**"damn i love fast cars,and i absolutely love this lambourghini"**

**"hehe,im glad you like it,i love driving this thing,i like fast cars myself,do you like games as well ?"**

**"hell yes i do ! i own a load of the old consoles like the gamecube,ps1,gameboy and so on and i have an xbox 360"**

**"oh my god you've so got to add me on xbox live ! my gamer tag's holla at your girl,all together of course lol"**

**"nice tag,i'll definatly be sure to add you,we can play wwe 13 together and call of duty"**

**velvet's smile grew even wider,she knew there was so many reasons why she liked omega,and the fact he was a gamer added onto that list of reasons-as they drove down the highway,velvet blasting music which they both rocked out to,omega thought to himself he couldnt wait to let the next part of his plan get into action,as it would be the most,pleasurable part of it,the part which would ensure that he would get what he wanted.**

**'if only she knew,if only'**

**he thought to himself as they soon arrived at velvet's place,it wasnt far from where tna was taping that week,so velvet was extremely lucky in that fact that she didnt have to travel far or catch a plane or stay at any hotels,she could go straight back home and relax-they pulled up to her house,velvet parking in her garage,then saying.**

**"finally,we're here,i thought we'd never get here,i swear that seemed like the longest drive ever"**

**"it may've been that,but it was the best drive ever,beacuse you made it that much more special"**

**"awwwww,you've gotta stop making me blush,otherwise my cheeks may turn permanantly red hehe"**

**velvet said as she blushed again as they got up out of her car and walked into her house through the front door,velvet locking it behind-velvet's house was a rather nice looking place,she'd definatly gone to some lengths to decorate it that's for sure.**

**"hope you like my house,i know i know it's rather pink and girly hehe but still,i love it"**

**"i dont mind pink at all,one of my favourite wrestlers wore pink,and of course,so do you"**

**velvet smiled hearing more kind words from omega,she was very happy now that she bumped into him earlier that day,if she hadnt she would never have met him,nor would she be as happy as she is now.**

**"hehe,awww your so kind-hey,do you wanna come upstairs with me ? we can relax more up there in my room,i've got this huge comfy bed we can sit on or jump on like excited school kids haha"**

**"that sounds like fun to me"**

**"excellent,let's go upstairs then !"**

**velvet said happily as she and omega walked up her staircase to the top floor of her house,then into the door in front of them,which omega closed behind velvet-finally,he was in her house,in her bedroom,and now,finally,he could enact the part of his plan that he had wanted to put into motion for a long,long time,and he was growing sick and tired of waiting.**

**"do you want something to drink omega ? i have some wine and cola and mineral water and stuff in the mini fridge by my bed-oh yes i nearly forgot make yourself comfy !"**

**"thank you,i shall-and if it's not too much trouble i'd love some cola"**

**"not any trouble at all !"**

**velvet said smiling as she bent down to open the mini fridge,omega admiring her booty which showed a little as he sat on her bed-when she got up again and turned around with two bottles of cola,one which was for omega,the other for her-she handed omega his,which he immediatly opened and drank some off,whilest velvet sat next to omega on her bed and turned on her plasma screen tv to comedy central,which was showing a south park marathon.**

**"i hope you dont mind me putting south park on,but i love this show ! it's so funny,and cartman is so hilarious"**

**"i dont mind at all,this is your house after all"**

**"hehe,well your my guest here,gotta be nice to guests"**

**"that is true,but i really dont mind,as long as your happy im happy"**

**velvet blushed again and smiled,she took a sip of her cola,then put the bottle on her bedside table,then proceeded to ask omega a question.**

**"so,tell me about yourself,i dont know that much about you and i'd love to get to know more about my new friend"**

**"hmmmmm,ok,what would you like to know in particular ?"**

**"anything,surprise me !"**

**omega smiled,though inside his head,he was smirking and laughing-surprise her,oh,he was going to surprise her all right,surprise her indeed with what he had in store for her.**

**"well,hmmmm,lemme think,surprises,how could i surprise you,hmmm,i know"**

**it was then omega locked lips with velvet,staring deeply into her eyes,velvet slightly shocked,but also rather pleasantly surprised,as the two's tounges clashed,omega's caressing velvet's,the two made out for what seemed like an eternity,but what was in essence 20 blissful minutes-when they finally seperated for air-omega mainly for dramatic effect though,which velvet would find out soon,velvet said,rather breathlessly.**

**"th,th,th,that was,surprising"**

**"surprisingly pleasant ?"**

**"mmmm,yes"**

**"good,i didnt become what i am today with the aim to not please you,no,no,i wanted to pleasure you,and that,i am going to do"**

**"what are you tal-mmmmmmmm"**

**before velvet could finish what she was saying,omega stuck his tounge down her throat again,hungrily kissing her,velvet at this point giving in to omega and enjoying the kiss,as omega tore off her top and her shorts,revealing her lingerie underneath,which omega smirked at,he then took off his own top,revealing his muscular,toned,defined chest,and said.**

**"i've been waiting for this for a long,long,oh so long time-do you know how much i sacrificed in order to be able to get to this moment ?"**

**"mmmmmm,no,i dont"**

**"my humanity...but that doesnt matter now,what matters is,i fuck you senseless,just like i planned,but first,these tasty looking tits of yours,i want to taste them"**

**omega continued tounge fucking velvet's mouth as he slowly unclapsed her bra,then let it slide to the floor,as he held her huge,firm,succulent looking tits in his hands,he began to slide his tounge around one,starting at the bottom,going all around and up it untill he reached her nipple,which he licked,velvet purring whilest he was licking it all over-he loved the taste,and did the same with the other,both times eliciting moans and purrs of pleasure from velvet.**

**"mmmmmm,your so good with that tounge omega,it feels so good on my tits"**

**"mmmmm,im glad you like it,your tits taste amazing,but those are just the cherries on the proverbial cake-time for the best part"**

**omega smirked as he pulled down velvet's thong,revealing her pussy,he then pulled off his remaining clothes,revealing his long,13 inch rock hard cock,which made velvet lick her lips when she saw it,making omega smirk.**

**"mmmmmmmmmmmm,omega that looks so big"**

**"oh,it is,but it'll get bigger,belive me"**

**omega said as he slid his huge cock inside velvet's pussy,immediatly making her purr lustfully,velvet,feeling omega's huge cock inside her,subconsciously wrapping her legs around his waist,pulling his long cock deeper inside her,making the pleasure felt twice as good for them both as he slowly started pumping in and out of her,velvet purring like mad,enjoying the feeling of a huge,meaty cock inside of her,feeling every time it hit her area,she loved every single moment of being fucked by omega-omega himself grabbing her tits whilest fucking her,rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.**

**"mmmmmmm,ahhhhh,fuckkkkkkk,yes,right there omega,oh yes right there,please dont stop,ahhh fuckkkk this is so goooood !"**

**"mmmmm,you feel so good,and so wet as well allready,you must be very cock hungry velvet,mmmmm you sexy little cock hungry minx you"**

**velvet purred lustfully at omega's words as she felt his allready huge cock grow inside of her,purring and enjoying it,she had never had a fuck like this before,nobody had ever taken her by surprise and licked her tits,or fucked her hard like omega was fucking her,velvet felt like maybe,she was meant to meet omega-not knowing he had,in fact,been stalking her in the shadows for a long,long,long time-omega,meanwhile,was still pumping his huge cock in and out of velvet's wet pussy,feeling himself grow bigger,he got hornier as well as velvet did,omega rubbing his thumbs over velvet's nipples,feeling them harden,he smirked,knowing she was growing ever closer to being permanantly his,which was his goal this entire time,and he was so looking foward to claiming his prize.**

**"ahhhhhhh,ahhhhh fuck yes,mmmmm damn your getting so big omega,ahhhhh fuckkkkkk your filling me up,ahhhh damn yessssss"**

**"mmmmmmmmm,i knew you'd love this,i knew all along you were nothing more then a cock hungry minx,and soon,oh yes,mmmmm,soon you'll be mine"**

**omega felt that velvet was getting closer to the moment where he could claim her,where she would become his forever,as he saw the lust,the pleasure,the bliss in her eyes,heard it in her moans of pleasure as he sped up fucking her,thursting harder and faster,her hips moving to match his thursts as best she could,her huge firm tits bouncing up and down in his hands,omega was also extremely close to climaxing himself,he knew that,oh so soon,the reason he gave up his former life would finally come to be realized,and he,would finally,FINALLY,have his reward-as velvet's body began glistening with sweat,and her pussy having become extremely wet,velvet purred out lustfully.**

**"omegaaaaaa,oh my god im so close,ahhh fuckkkk i think im gonna cummm"**

**"then let's do it together velvet,ahhhh fuckkkkk,so damn goooood !"**

**omega sped up once more,wanting to bring about their climaxes,making velvet purr out his name faster and faster as he fucked her as hard and as fast as he possibly could,untill,finally,they both climaxed,omega seizing the moment,before velvet could say or do anything else,to move his head by her neck,finally revealing the fangs inside his mouth,then whispering to velvet two simple words.**

**"your mine"**

**omega then bit into her neck,drinking some of her blood,momentarily causing her to faint-blood trickled down her neck,omega using a small knife from velvet's bedside draw to make a small cut on his chest and would then make velvet drink down some of his own blood,which would pour down his chest briefly-as quickly as blood had been pouring down them both though,the cut on omega's chest healed up,and the puncture marks on velvet's neck sealed up,but were still there-and they allways would be-omega smirked as velvet opened her eyes,the colors of which had changed,like his had done,to a dark purple color,and fangs appeared in her mouth.**

**"do you understand what i am now,velvet,my love,do you know what i have turned you into ?"**

**"a vampire ?"**

**velvet said as she moved her tounge around her mouth,feeling her fangs-omega nodded,velvet was half right,they were vampires,but not normal vampires,oh no,not normal vampires at all.**

**"vampires,yes,normal vampires,no-we are day walkers,vampires who have the strengths of normal vampires,but none of their weaknesses,nor their thirst for blood-we will never age,never die,never need to breathe again,nor will we ever be hurt,nor feel pain-we are immortal,we are better then everyone else-and now,and forever,you belong to me velvet"**

**"i belong to you,im yours"**

**"yes,think about it,we can fuck however much we want for however long as we want and we will never grow old again,never die,we will survive to the end of this world and still be alive-together,you and i will rule this world together,starting with impact wrestling-you,my cock hungry little velvetine queen,and me,the ruler of the day walkers-together,will bring this world to it's knees"**

**"that sounds like something i'd love to do,my master"**

**velvet said with a seductive tone,making omega smirk-finally,she belonged to him-finally,he had his prize,and he and his prize made out together,hungrily,untill they fell asleep in each other's arms-for them,for omega,life was about to get more interesting-unfortunatly,for impact wrestling,and the world in general,they would find out in the coming months and years that passed,that vampires are very real,and very,very,dangerous.**

**END !**

**If You Liked This,Please Favourite It & Leave Some Feedback :) And Even If You Hated It,Feedback Is Still Welcomed :)**


End file.
